La Historia jamás contada de Reborn
by dark lady kira
Summary: Un buen dia, la vacaburra decide hacer una de las suyas quitandole un valiosísimo libro a Shamal, el cual acaba encontrando Tsuna en su jardín. ¿Qué contendrá?


La Historia jamás contada de Reborn: Prologo.

Han pasado seis meses desde la batalla épica que mantuvieron los Vindice contra la joven Vongola y todas sus familias aliadas. Muchas cosas se perdieron en esa batalla, aunque algunas, han podido recuperarlas.

Las graves heridas que sufrieron Byakuran, Xanxus y Scualo están sanando todavía después de tanto tiempo, por suerte, los guardianes del sol de Varia y Vongola llegaron a tiempo para tratar a los heridos. Por desgracia, ni combinando el poder de ambos guardianes, pudieron curar del todo a Xanxus, quedando sin el brazo que le cercenó Jager. Todos los demás que sufrieron heridas del Vindice todavía se recuperan, incluido Tsuna, que tuvo que enfrentarse con el arcobaleno Vindice, Bermuda.

La vida ha vuelto a su curso, y como todos los días, Tsuna llega tarde al colegio.

-Mamá, ¿y el desayuno?-pregunta, bajando a todo correr las escaleras, con su tutor repartiéndole collejas donde pilla.

Coge una de las tostadas apresuradamente y sujetándola con los dientes se pone las zapatillas casi corriendo. Reborn le quita la tostada comiéndosela él y protestando el muchacho, ganándose un puñetazo.

-Dame-Tsuna, todavía estas demasiado verde, hum-se sonríe de lado mientras se come la tostada-, por tu culpa no he podido comer el desayuno de la mamma, así que te quitaré el tuyo.

-Reborn-protesta él, pero piensa que mejor se está calladito, por si los guantazos.

Y todo transcurre como siempre: nada más entrar a clase, su Guardián de la Tormenta lo saluda efusivamente, inclinándose repetidas veces y haciendo que el décimo se avergüence y que todos murmuren.

-Hey, Tsuna-saluda Yamamoto, colgándose de su cuello, haciendo que Gokudera eche chispas.

-Eh, friki del beisbol, no te cuelgues del cuello del décimo-le aparta de un manotazo poniéndose a discutir con él, mientras Tsuna se sienta en su sitio con cara de "a estos no los conozco".

Las clases transcurren sin más… Bueno sin más no, pues el pequeño de la familia Bovino decide que ese sea su día de hacer alguna trastada. Vaya usted a saber cómo, él e I-pin consiguen colarse en la escuela, y por lo tanto e irremediablemente, en la clase del décimo cuando están en descanso.

-Lambo, no-exclama I-pin cuando la pequeña vaca se pone a correr como un loco por entre las mesas.

-Haha, I-pin no puedes pillarme, bleh bleh bleh-se burla de la niña mientras esta le persigue, intentando que no haga una de las suyas. Pero el patoso niño acaba dándose un cabezazo contra los hierros de la mesa del Décimo, como consiguiente sobresaltando a este y haciendo que mire hacia abajo.

-¿Lambo? Vete del instituto, ¿Qué haces que no estás con mamá?-a cada palabra el llanto de la vaca aumenta, haciendo que todos los de su clase miraran lo que pasara.

-Anda, si es el niño vaca de aquella vez. ¿Qué hace aquí, Tsuna?

-Agh, aparta a ese niño Sawada, ya sabes que me dan cosa.

-Vieja chu-chu-llora Lambo agarrándose a la pierna de Hana, mientras Tsuna intenta impedirlo-, bleeeeeeeeeeh-se ríe, mientras no se despega de ella ni con agua caliente.

-Vete, vete de aquí niño, chu, chu, aaaaagh, largateeeee-Hana comienza a mover su pierna de arriba abajo rápidamente, hasta que el niño sale disparado, estampándose contra la pizarra-, argh, que grima-se rasca la pierna sentándose en su sitio, vigilando por si se le ocurre de nuevo acercarse.

Gokudera va a despegarlo del sitio, cogiéndole por el pelo.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo aquí poniendo en evidencia al décimo, vacaburra?-el pequeño le mira con ojos de carnero degollado, a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo, cuando Tsuna interviene.

-Ya, déjalo Gokudera-kun-le quita a Lambo de las manos-, lo llevaré a la enfermería hasta que terminen las clases… Ven tú también I-pin-.

-Lambo, tonto-Tsuna asiente para sí, mientras Lambo comienza a decir que no hace falta que lo lleve y a revolverse para bajarse de los brazos del Vongola.

-Bájame, dame-Tsuna. No quiero que me cojas tú, buaaaaaaaah-comienza a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que I-pin, que no lo soporta más, le da una patada en la cara, haciendo que pierda el sentido.

-Gracias, I-pin-la niña se inclina.

Avanzan por el pasillo, contándole ella el porqué de que estén en el instituto.

-Lambo se escapó de mamá, decía que quería venir a ver a Kyoko, así que le acompañé, y entonces…-de repente, la niña mira al frente, hacia una negra e imponente figura que se alza en medio del pasillo-, aaah-suspira ella.

"Pinpin"

-… Mierda-en su gran frente han aparecido los conocidos símbolos del Mahjon, desapareciendo de uno en uno, para activar la temible bomba Pinzu-, Hi-Hibari-san, sujéteme esto por favor-le encasqueta a Lambo, y mientras que este lo mira con indiferencia, Tsuna coge a I-pin por la cabeza y la lanza fuertemente por la ventana, explotando esta en lo alto-, que incordio-murmura para sí-, iiiiih-cuando se da la vuelta, tiene una de las tonfas del Guardián enfrente de las narices-, l-lo siento Hibari-san, no volverá a ocurrir-arranca a Lambo de los brazos del otro y echa a correr por el pasillo.

-No se debe correr por el pasillo, herbívoro-le sacude con la tonfa en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo-, recuérdalo para la próxima vez-Hibari se da la vuelta, continuando a los suyo, mientras que Tsuna se levanta como puede, sobándose la coronilla y abriendo la puerta de la enfermería.

-¡Bienvenida señorit…! Ah que eres tú-Shamal se sienta de nuevo en su silla, cerrando un libro que esta encima de su escritorio-, ¿qué quieres?-se levanta, dejando el libro en la estantería.

-Lambo-dice, señalando al niño.

-Bah, déjalo por ahí, ya se despertará-se saca un cigarrillo, prendiéndolo, mirando por la ventana, pensativo y relajado, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

-"Que frio"-piensa dejando a Lambo en la cama-, tengo que volver a clase, pasare a recogerlo cuando termine.

-Adiós chaval-se despide, cuando Tsuna abre la puerta-, dale un besito a Kyoko de mi parte-.

-"Viejo verde"-cierra la puerta, regresando a todo correr a clase, derrapando delante de la puerta y casi comiéndose a su mano derecha.

-Oh, Décimo ¿dónde se había metido?-le saluda con una sonrisa.

-Es una larga historia… ¿Qué haces fuera de clase? Ya debe haber empezado-.

-Ah, me ha echado el sensei-sonríe.

-"Ay, madre". ¿Por qué?-pregunta, temiéndose la respuesta.

-Por que pretendía ponerle falta por no estar en clase, y claro, al Décimo no pueden ponerle una falta por estar ayudando a alguien, así que se lo he explicado claramente-hace el símbolo de la victoria-, ah, usted tampoco puede entrar, así que, ahora tenemos tiempo para hablar de la Familia-.

-Genial-gruñe, mirando de reojo a su guardia, el cual ha empezado a parlotear acerca de los planes del futuro para los Vongola…

Las clases terminan, y todos recogen sus cosas para regresar a sus casas. Tsuna coge su mochila, debilitado mentalmente por la charla a la que ha sido sometido por parte de su Guardián. Avanza por el pasillo hacia la enfermería, para recoger a Lambo.

-"Espero que se haya despertado ya… No tengo ganas de cargarlo hasta casa"-piensa, mientras abre la puerta, encontrándose a Shamal revolviendo toda la consulta de arriba abajo-, ¿Shamal?-.

-Maldito libro, dónde estará-tira hacia detrás un libro, dándole al décimo en toda la frente.

-¡Shamal!-protesta, llamando por fin la atención del adulto.

-Ah, eres tú de nuevo. Me ha desaparecido un libro… Es muy raro, lo dejé en la estantería justo cuando entraste con el criajo… ¡Claro, el niño!-se gira hacia él y le coge de las solapas-, ¿dónde está el niño-vaca? Habla-le zarandea.

-Y-yo no sé nada, si acabo de llegar-le suelta rápidamente, haciendo que Tsuna caiga a la cama y que una pila de libros encima de esta se le caiga encima-, Shamaaal-.

-Ais, hijo que te tengo que salvar de todo, que pena das-le quita los libros tirándolos al suelo-, tienes que ayudarme a encontrar ese libro, Tsuna. Es muy importante para mí… Y para alguien más. Si ves al niño-vaca pregúntale si lo ha visto, yo tengo que seguir buscando por aquí-esperando el asentimiento del chico, Shamal lo echa fuera, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-se soba la frente mientras anda hacia la salida, donde le esperan todos.

-¿Qué tal esta la vacaburra, Décimo?

-Pues… No lo sé, ha desaparecido de la consulta y parece ser que se ha llevado un libro muy importante de Shamal-les comenta.

Reborn, desde el hombro de Yamamoto, mira a Tsuna, con un poco de preocupación en los ojos, que sabe disimular muy bien… Ya le ajustará las cuentas a la vacaburra…

El camino a casa es tranquilo, como siempre, y en el cruce en el que se despiden, aparecen de repente la madre de Tsuna, con toda la tropa incluyendo a Lambo y a I-pin.

-¿Dónde has estado? Me tenías preocupado, Lambo-.

-Bah, suéltame dame-Tsuna, bleeeh-salta de sus brazos al suelo y se pone a perseguir a I-pin hasta casa.

-"Este niño"-se gira hacia sus compañeros, despidiéndose de ellos.

-Me alegro de que todos estén bien-sonríe su madre, mientras caminan-, me preocupó mucho cuando vinisteis con todas esas heridas de aquella excursión-se encoge de hombros, mientras su hijo pone sonrisa de circunstancia.

-"Si tú supieras"…-.

-Mamma, quiero Spagetti para comer-pide Reborn, subiéndose a la cabeza de Tsuna de un salto.

-Claro-la sonríe esta…

La llegada a su casa le produce un gran descanso a Tsuna, el cual deja todo por ahí tirado, poniéndose cómodo y bajando de nuevo, para estar en el jardín un rato antes de comer. Se sienta en el porche, mirando al cielo, y viendo corretear a Lambo e I-pin, acordándose entonces de lo que ha dicho Shamal.

-Eh, Lambo-le llama, acudiendo ambos niños-, ¿has cogido tu un libro de Shamal de la enfermería?-.

-A Lambo-san solo le gustan los cuentos que le leen Kyoko y Haru-.

-Lambo, no mientas-le regaña la pequeña.

-No miento, I-pin-se mete un dedo en la nariz, desviando la mirada hacia arriba.

-Claro que mientes, criajo-gruñe Tsuna, cogiéndole del pelo y metiendo las manos, pero encontrándose con una tanda de caramelos chupados-, egh, lávate el pelo, guarro-.

-Jajaja, dame-Tsuna, no me piiillas, bleeeh-le saca la lengua estirándose un ojo y comienza a correr, siendo perseguido de nuevo por la niña.

-Que asquete-se levanta yéndose a lavar las manos a la pila de la cocina.

-Ah Tsuna, vete poniendo la mesa anda-dice Nana, poniendo en el centro la cacerola con los spagetti, sacando el cucharon y el resto de la comida de la nevera.

El chico se pone a sacar los tazones, palillos y platos, mientras no deja de darle vueltas a la cabeza acerca del contenido de ese libro y de cuál es la persona, aparte de Shamal, a la que incumbe.

-Estas muy pensativo, dame-Tsuna-Reborn, pegando un salto, le mete una patada en la cara-, deberías poner bien la mesa, estas a punto de tirar los tazones-Tsuna cae hacia atrás, contra la encimera.

-Que manía con pegarme, Reborn-se soba la mejilla-, es que… He estado pensando acerca de quién puede ser esa persona a la que le interesa tanto el libro, aparte de Shamal-otro golpe-, ¡Reborn!-.

-Ya te he dicho que debes poner bien la mesa, alumno inútil-.

Y Tsuna tuvo que dejar de pensar, ya que Reborn estaba al acecho, presto para pegarle un guantazo cada vez que lo veía distraído. Como siempre, la comida pasó entre risas y voces, estas últimas sobre todo dirigidas a Lambo, junto con algunos puñales de parte de Reborn, ya que el niño-vaca no deja de incordiarle.

Recogiendo la mesa, Tsuna se pone a pensar de nuevo, no sin antes mirar si su tutor está cerca. Sale al porche, como hiciese antes, y entonces es cuando lo ve. Un libro. El libro.

Mira en derredor, cogiéndolo rápidamente y metiéndoselo debajo de la camiseta, subiendo a todo correr hacia la habitación. Cierra la puerta de un golpe, sentándose en la cama y sacándose el libro, mirándolo por todos lados, viendo que es un libro normal… O eso piensa hasta que lee el título del mismo:

"La historia jamás contada de Reborn"…


End file.
